


bye ugly purple horse

by RubberDucky02



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDucky02/pseuds/RubberDucky02
Summary: Twilight's friends create a conspiracy against her and wasn't invited. They use Starlight's magic to reanimate Twilight each time one of her friends kill her in their own sadistic fantasy and wipe her memory of being killed and resurrected. Twilight's death is just a cruel inside joke amongst themselves.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	bye ugly purple horse

**1\. Explosion**

Spike: Hey, Twilight. There's a package delivered to you.

Twilight Sparkle: What's in it?

(Twilight opens the package box after Spike runs away, only to find a string and pulls it anyway. Suddenly Twilight blows up into pieces.)

Starlight Glimmer: Great job, Spike. Now the show is rid of that meddling parasite.

**2\. Mauling**

Fluttershy: (sigh) Would you mind getting me a drink inside, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Sure.

(Twilight opens Fluttershy's door, only to find a grizzly bear which bites her on the head and mercilessly gets mutilated.)

Fluttershy: Good job, Larry. No more old main cast members for us.

**3\. Stabbing**

Rainbow Dash: Twilight, grab me that sword.

Twilight Sparkle: OK, um, one question, why do you have a sword in your house?

Rainbow Dash: So I can do THIS!

(Rainbow Dash stabbs Twilight with the sword countless times and decapitates her with it.)

Rainbow Dash: See you in hell, bitch.

**4\. Drowning**

Rarity: Isn't this nice, Twilight, just you and me in a boat ride at a lake in the fog.

Twilight Sparkle: It sure looks like the place for somepony to do something suspicious.

Rarity: Suspicious? (laughs) Oh, Twilight, you crack me up. Say, you wouldn't mind seeing if there's any fish in the water.

Twilight Sparkle: Alright.

(Rarity holds Twilight's head in the water, Twilight tries to fight it, but she slowly fades and loses consciousness in the water. Then she dies.)

Rarity: Sorry, old friend, but it's for the best.

(Rarity throws Twilight's body into the lake and leaves the lake.)

**5\. Poisoning**

Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Pinkie and Applejack. What are you making?

Applejack: It's our very special apple cupcake pie we made together.

Pinkie Pie: We made it especially for you, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: Why thank you.

(Twilight eats the pie, swallows it and starts to feel pain in her stomach before collapsing to her death.)

Pinkie Pie: It's made with love... and poison.

(Pinkie Pie and Applejack both laugh at Twilight's expense.)

the end <3


End file.
